Inner Feelings And Thoughts Exposed
by waterrain
Summary: England made a potion that would bring out inner emotions and expose ones deepest feelings/secrets. He had thought about making America drink the potion and decided against it, but England's Fairy's decided...
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please review and thank you._**

**_Inner Feelings And Thoughts Exposed_**

**_By waterrain_**

**_England made a potion that would bring out inner emotions and expose ones deepest feelings/secrets. He had been upset with America for being insensitive, decided to make the potion, and then decided against giving that potion to America for he couldn't bring himself to do such a thing to America. However England's fairy's decided to have the blue eyed Nation drink the potion and they had brought America to the green eyed Nation._**

"America, What is wrong?" England asked in a worried tone for those blue eyes were filled to the brim with tears and he thought maybe it might be a trick or something of that sort.

"I'm fat, stupid, and annoying. I think everyone hates me and thinks I'm a villain. I can't do anything right no matter how hard I try to do the right thing." America said suddenly and tears rolled down his flushed cheeks. "You hate me for leaving you and becoming independent, but I didn't want my heart to be broken over and over again each time you left me to go back to Europe."

England was speechless, his green eyes wide in shock, and he couldn't speak. America hiccupped and had his arms around himself.

"I think the world would be better without me and no one would be able to blame me for everything that goes wrong in the world. I'm tired of it. I hate myself at times for being selfish. I grew up too fast and I'm childish." America managed to say, tears spilling faster from his eyes, and he hiccupped. "No one calls me. I always end up calling, visiting, and stuff. It's okay since at least they answer when I call and I'm afraid of rejection."

England could only stare helpless as tears fell down America's flushed cheeks and he heard the blue eyed Nation hiccup.

"No one wants me. Everyone thinks I'm stupid, useless, childish, and fat." America said in between sobs and he clung to himself tighter. "I got to love myself for no one else loves me. I feel so lonely at times like what I felt like when I was a colony when you were gone. I eat too much, play too many video games, and watch too many movies."

England had no idea what to say or do and he decided to nothing. America's body was shaking, he hiccupped, and tried to speak.

"I try not to let anyone know how depressed and lonely I feel at times or how my heart aches from time to time when thinking about the past. They might take advantage or they might laugh or they might not even care." America said softly and his blue eyes were closed. "I'm better off with no one knowing my real thoughts , feelings, and emotions. I just laugh and say that I'm a Hero. Pretend that nothing could ever hurt me and that nothing matters at all, but it is a lie."

"America-" England started to say, but he stopped and noticed the blue eyed Nation was smiling sadly.

"Don't try to comfort me. Nothing you say or do will change anything. No one really likes me and I get blamed for everything that goes wrong. Whether from doing something to help or doing nothing. Damned if I do and damned if I don't. You know I'm telling the truth." America told him and he looked up at the ceiling. "I feel like giving up, but I can't for my people need me and stuff."

England looked at him and he noticed that America's tears have stopped, but those blue eyes were puffy and cheeks tear stained along with noticing the glasses had fallen.

"You can walk away and leave me like you always did when I was a colony. I grew up too fast, I wanted to grow up quickly, and I wanted to be able to follow you. I was foolish and didn't think you would hate me. " America commented as he stood up and leaned against the wall. "I broke your heart once and you hate me along with bringing up how I left you when you are drunk. You broke my heart several times, but yet I still love you."

England tried to speak, but he couldn't find the words and America closed his eyes.

"I can't express myself properly with words, but maybe it is because I grew up so fast and quickly." America said softly and he wiped his cheeks. "I'm selfish for wanting you to love me even though I broke your heart when I left you that one time. My heart hurts so badly, England."

America fell forward and England rushed forward, but the green eyed Nation didn't make it.

"I feel tired and old. I want to give up, but a hero doesn't give up and my people need me. I'm not so selfish that I would leave them." America muttered before his eyes closed and he fell asleep. England pulled the blue eyed Nation up and wrapped his arms around America's hips.

"I'm sorry for hurting you so badly, America." England whispered softly and silent tears fell from his green eyes. "Bloody hell I never knew that I broke your heart several times. I have always seen you smiling brightly, laughing, and looking so cheerful."

England kissed America on the lips briefly and held the sleeping blue eyes Nation tighter for a moment.

"I can't bring myself to tell you how I feel about you." England said quietly and he placed a hand on America's right cheek feeling it was still a bit damp. "I'm too prideful to tell you that I love you, America. I was a bit afraid of being rejected by you, but all that is left is my pride. Curses to my pride for it refuses to let me be the first to say those four words to you."

'I wonder if you will tell me..I love you, England..When you are not under the influence of a potion that causes one to revealinner emotions and expose ones deepest feelings/secrets.' England briefly thought and he released America. 'Best to have the fairy's bring you back home.'

England gracefully stood up, he noticed that America curled himself into a ball, and the green eyed Nation closed his eyes before walking away. The fairy's brought America home and the blue eyed Nation woke up.

"My eyes hurt a lot and I must have been crying in my sleep again." America said tiredly and he placed a hand over his heart. "My heart hurts a lot more than usual and feels like England walked away from me again."

The blue eyed Nation walked to the bathroom, washed his face, and practiced his smile in front of the mirror.

"A smile makes others wonder why you are happy. They wouldn't think you might be feeling sad for there is a smile on your lips." America commented to himself and he smiled brightly into the mirror. He didn't think about the World Meeting tomorrow or how England will be there. The blue eyed Nation has no plans to ever tell England that he loves him or anything for America figures it would only end in more heartache.

'I'm afraid of rejection. England would laugh at me for he would think I'm joking and I would play along so that he wouldn't know I was telling the truth.' America mentally thought and he brushed his teeth. 'I doubt that England returns my feelings and I don't want him to hate me more than he does already.'

America didn't know that England was waiting for him to say 'I love you, England' before saying 'I love you, America' to the blue eyed Nation.

'I'm full of pride and I'm selfish.' England briefly thought as he watched America speaking at the World Meeting. 'I want you to say the words before me even though I broke your heart several times. I'm positive that no one will say I Love You, America. I'm not worried for I doubt anyone would-'

"I love you, America." Russia said suddenly and he was smiling innocently. "You are full of youth, da. You are younger than me. Want to become one with me?"

"I won't become one with you, Russia. I can tell you are lying and just want to gain more power. Seriously, It is low of you to say I Love You to me. I'm not falling for your lies, Russia." America commented calmly and he rolled his blue eyes. "Anyway, A hero such as myself won't ever become one with a villain."

England released a sigh of relief and he placed his hands over his green eyes. Russia sighed softly and he closed his violet eyes.

"England, It is your turn to talk." America said cheerfully and he grinned widely at England. "Hopefully you won't bore everyone and cause them to die from boredom. I'm a hero and no one would ever die from boredom when I'm talking."

England sighed deeply, stood up, and cleared his throat. Russia stared at America and ignored the mouthing of 'Stop staring at me' from the blue eyed Nation.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please review and thank you. This is Uk/Us Fanfic, but there is a sprinkle of Russia/America._**

**_Inner Feelings And Thoughts Exposed_**

**_By waterrain_**

Russia was smiling innocently as he looked at England and for some reason the green eyed Nation appeared nervous. Unknown to England there was someone inside of the violet eyed Nation's closest listening in.

"What did you call me here for Russia?" England managed to ask and he received a smile from him.

"I know you love, America. You love him and want him badly. It shows quite clearly and no need to hide your feelings toward him." Russia commented calmly and waited for the reaction. He had a feeling that the silly green eyed Nation will react in a negative way, Russia knew that America was listening, and this was a bit of a set up for the blue eyed Nation to find out what England thought about him.

"What? I do not love America. He is a loud mouth. Plus he is rude and ruined the English language. How could anyone love him? The so called special relationship is complete and utter rubbish. I do not love him and I will not ever love, America. He is just like any other Nation and I have no special feeling towards him. I would rather die than to love that idiot." England said swiftly and said lie after lie to the violet eyed Nation denying his feelings for America completely. Russia could tell that England was lying, but didn't bother calling the green eyed Nation on it and decided it would be best for England to leave.

'I have a feeling with those harsh words that England told me will have America in tears.' Russia briefly thought and he smiled to himself. 'England is silly for denying his feelings toward America.'

"You can leave, da. Thank you for clearing that up. Bye, England." Russia said cheerfully and he watched as England walked away. The violet eyed Nation locked the door, he walked towards the closet, and opened it up to see America's tears silently falling.

"I knew it." America whispered to himself and he closed his eyes briefly forcing away the tears.

'My heart hurts a lot, but I can't expose too much for Russia is here and he is a creep when it comes to when someone feeling depressed and heart broken.' America briefly thought and he took a deep breath. 'I'll wait to let loose my emotions when I get back home.'

"Come here, America. It will be alright. Take my hand, America." Russia said calmly and he offered the blue eyed Nation a hand, but America shook his head.

"I can get up by myself and don't touch me, Russia." America commented to him and shakily stood up without help from the violet eyed Nation.

"You look rather beautiful when your cheeks are stained with tears, da." Russia told him in a cheerful voice and he received a glare from America.

"I have finally figured out why you agreed to help me find out how England felt about me because you figured more than likely it will end up this way." America stated bluntly, he wiped his cheeks roughly, and then crossed his arms. Russia took a gulp of Vodka and he giggled to himself.

"Correct." Russia commented honestly and then he asked smoothly. "Will you become one with me? Your life will become better than it is now, America."

America started to snicker which then turned into a chuckle and ended up with the blue eyed Nation laughing loudly.

"You are always looking for someone to become one with you. My answer as always is hell no." America said to him calmly and it was true that Russia was always trying to swoop in when a Nation is feeling miserable that is when the violet eyed Nation starts claiming that it would make one's life better if you became one with him. It is not a good idea to be depressed around Russia for you would end up being asked by him the question of Will You Become One With Me.

"I'm patient, da. Eventually everyone will become one with me. You will see, America." Russia stated cheerfully and he swiftly kissed the blue eyed Nation on the right cheek. "I enjoy the taste of pure sorrow on your flushed cheek. Your eyes are pretty for they are puffy and show your sadness of England's harsh words about you. Does your heart hurt?"

America walked toward the door and he roughly wiped his right cheek.

"You are a complete sadist creep. Thanks to you I know how England feels about me and it hurts, but everyone says the truth hurts." America commented bluntly and he wiped his hand on Russia's door. "Seriously, You really do enjoy it when others are depressed."

Russia smiled innocently, his violet eyes looking up at the ceiling, and he hummed cheerfully. America rolled his eyes and decided to leave Russia as soon as possible.

'England and America are silly.' Russia briefly thought and he tilted his head. 'England is too full of pride to tell the truth about his real feelings. America is frightened of being rejected by the one he loves the most and that is why America asked me to get England to tell me how he feels about him. I figured that England would deny his feelings about America.'

"America owes me a favor, da." Russia said to himself and he wondered what to ask of the blue eyed Nation.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
